Future meets past
by sp1994
Summary: Three years after leaveing seattle Meredith and Mark come face to face with the past they left behind. i used to be lettygirl94 but i had to get a new profile.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith POV

Meredith woke up to the beautiful sunlight streaming threw the bedroom window. Something that would have never happened back in Seattle. She rolled over grasping for the warm body that was usually there but there was nothing there.

I sat up looking around but no one was there. I heard the banging of pots in the kitchen. That's where she guessed mark was. I got up from are king size bed, throwing my hair in a pony tail. Walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Walking up behind her boyfriend of three years and the most wonderful father in the world mark.

"Morning Babe." Said mark turning around to give me a kiss.

"Well I think it's a really good morning when you making breakfast."

"It's not like I don't do it every day." Mark said turning back to the eggs.

"I'm just saying that lately we've only had time to feed the girls and then be on are way."

"Well today is a very special day."

"Yep three years since we moved here."

"Best decision I ever made." Mark said picking me up, sitting me on the counter coming to stand in between my legs.

"I agree." I said kissing him with all I had in me when we heard the sound of two little cries coming from up stairs.

"Come on lets go get are girls." I said heading up the stairs.

"You get Letty all get Mia." I said as I headed to Mia's room.

Mark's POV

"Hey there how's daddy's little angel?" I asked walking over to the crib.

"Dada." Cried Letty when she heard her daddies' voice.

"Hey sweetheart." I said picking her up, putting her on the changing table. "Lets get you changed so we can go see mommy and sissy,"

Meredith POV

"Hey there pretty girl how's mommy's little princess."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Said Mia looking up at Mere.

"I know princess lets get you dressed and then well go on down to breakfast."

"K mommy can I wear my scrubs today." Mia said rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you can." I said walking over to her closet.

Down Stairs No One's POV

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presents Letty girl." Mark said tickling her stomach.

"Oh shut up we had to find her scrubs because she wanted to look like mommy today." Mer said sitting Mia in her chair.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Mia said yanking on his shirt.

"Ok princess all go get you something." Mark said walking over to the counter.

"Hey Mer can you feed Letty while I go take a quick shower please?" Mark asked setting Letty in to her high chair.

"Of course but remember we can't be late we have that meeting this afternoon." Meredith said opening a jar of baby food.

"I know all be down in five." Mark said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." Mer said sarcastically.

30 Minutes later we were heading out to the garage towards are cars.

"Together or separate." Meredith asked walking towards the SUV.

"MMM I don't now do you have anything to do after work today." Mark asked shifting Mia on his Hip.

"Just groceries."

"Then well just take mine and we can all go to the store together ." Mark said Putting Mia in her car seat and Meredith did the same with Letty.

"K that works."

"Hey Mia what do you want to watch this morning." Mark asked looking through the movies.

"Can we watch Ella Enchanted Daddy?"

"Of course we can." Mark said putting it in the player starting the 45 minute drive to the hospital.

"Mommy can I stay with you today?" Mia asked looking up from the screen.

"I guess you can I only have paperwork and charts to do." Mer said looking back at Mia.

"Are you sure because I can always take her on rounds with me." Mark said taking her hand.

"Its fine I'd rather have her in the office with me then bothering you during rounds."

"K that's fine but all help you get them to the office and put Letty in her play pen."

"That's sounds wonderful."

40 minutes later

"Hey can you get my bag and all get the girls." Mer said picking up Letty and taking Mia's hand.

"Can do." Mark said grabbing the bags and walking behind them to the elevator.

"Daddy will you come and have lunch with us please?" Mia said giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Of course I well but then me and mommy have a meeting with the chief ok princess." Mark said bending down to her level.

"K daddy." Mia said skipping down the hall towards there office.

Inside the office

Meredith POV

"All see you guys around 11 o'clock and all bring everyone's lunch with me. Love you." Mark said giving me a kiss.

"I love you to and all be here with the girls if you need anything. And try not to torture the interns to much." I said giving him a stern look.

" All try not to be too harsh to them." he said giving me another kiss and walking out the doors to start his rounds.

"Looks like it's just us." I said looking over to Mia. "Hey Mia I'm going to go check on Letty and get the baby monitor and then will find you something to do ok princess." I said.

"K Mommy."

Walking over to the on call room connected to our office I walked over to Lettys play pen. "There's mommy's little angel." I asked picking her up, when she started coughing up a storm. "Your still not felling well are you baby girl, well all get you settled and some medicine." I said rocking her back and forth.

"Mama." Letty said yawning.

"I know angel lets get you to bed." I said putting her down in her play pen. "Teddy mama." Letty said reaching for her teddy bear. "I know angel here he is and you're Blankey." Walking over to the T.V. I started Shrek the movie. Grabbing the baby monitor from the dresser i walked back into the office.

"Hey Mia what do you want to do?" I asked walking over to her.

"Can I draw a picture for daddy?"

"Of course you can just let me get your stuff." I said walking over to my desk to get her crayons and paper. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome. All be at my desk if you need anything." I said walking over to finsh my paperwork done.

3 hours later Marks POV

"Hey how are my girls doing?" I asked walking in to the office.

"Where fine daddy look what I made you." Mia yelled running over to him holding the picture in her hand.

"It's beautiful princess are you hungry."

"Yea." Mia said plopping down on the couch.

"Well why, we wait for mommy lets get you something to eat." I said getting the four peace chicken nugget I got her from McDonalds.

"Cool you got McDonalds." Mer said walking into the room holding a barely awake Letty.

"Yep I thought you would like it. But right now how's my baby girl doing?" I said taking her from Mer so she could eat.

"She's doing ok but she still has a fever." Mer said sitting down in the chair across from the couch.

"Well that's no good I think we should take her down to see Auntie Mia."

Same time Chief of Surgery office POV

"Chief your 11:30 appointment is here." My receptionist said.

"Ok send them in." I said closing the chart.

"Its nice to see you again Richard." I said shacking his hand.

"You to Jason."

"Well thanks for coming and why don't you do the introductions." I said looking over at the group of people behind him.

"Well this is my neurosurgeon Derek Shepered, OBGYN Addison Sheppered, Trama surgeon Owen Hunt, cardio Christina yang and Arizona, Callie Torres, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Lexie Grey, and Teddy."

"It's nice to meet you all but since you all are early my plastic surgeon's are at lunch but if you guys want we can walk over to their office and see if their there." I asked.

"Sure but what is this consult that you need all of us for?" Bailey asked.

"The patient needs a full facial reconstruction, as well as she's pregnant, bleeding in the brain and a heart defect."

"Okay then why don't we go meet your head of plastics." Richard said heading for the door when he got ran into by a head of dirty blond hair.

"Sorry." The little voice said.

"Mia what are you doing here running into my guests?" I said picking her up.

"Nothing I just wanted to come see you and auntie Mia."

"Yea sure what's the real reason wanted to come see me?" I said tickling her.

"Let's sick and she won't stop crying so I decided to come see you."

"And knowing you your parents don't know were you are?" I asked walking towards her parents office.

"No but I always come here so its not really that big of a deal. And who are all these people." Mia asked looking over my shoulder.

"There the doctors that are going to help you parent's case."

"Cool." She said putting her head on my shoulder and sucking her thumb.

"So she's your head of plastics daughter?" Derek asked.

"Yea they adopted her when she was brought in and left here, so they took her in from the beginning and ever since she's been part of our little family here." I said petting her head.

"Dose she always just run around the hospital un supervised?" Christina asked in a rude tone.

"No unless she knows were one of us are she usually has some one with her. And here we are." I said walking threw the door of my head of plastics office.

"You guy's lose something?" I asked walking in to the office.

Meredith POV

"So that's were she decided to run off to." I said turning around and coming face to face with my past.

"Derek." I said dropping the chart I was holding.

"Meredith."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV  
"Mommy look who i ran into." Mia yelled from Jason's arms.  
"Did she just say mommy?" I asked everyone in general.  
"I think she did." Christina said.  
"Well i should have known that's where you ran off to." Meredith said taking the little girl from Jason's arms.  
"Where's daddy?" Mia Asked.  
"I'm right here princesse."

No one's POV  
"Mark" Everyone screamed.

Meredith's POV  
"Why don't we all sit down and talk after i get Mia settled?" I asked carrying Mia over to the other room.

Mark's POV  
"I'm going to go with that you all know each other?" Jason asked.  
"You could say that, What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at the people i was hoping i'd never see again.  
"We where called in for a consult." Addison said annoyed.  
"The O'conner case right?" I asked  
"Yep thats the one."  
"Ok well before we talk about anything we need Mia up here so she can check out Letty." I said just paying attention to Jason.  
"No problem all page her."

Meredith POV  
"What the hell are they doing here this wasn't supposed to happen like these." I said to myself walking back in to the office.  
"So where should we start?" I asked.  
"Well I'd like to know how the hell you and Mark ended up here together and with two kids?" Derek asked raising his voice.  
"First of all don't raise your voice to her especially where my kids can hear you. You got that?" Mark asked looking over at Derek with a pissed off look.  
"Everyone just stop i can't deal with fighting right now." I ordered from my spot by the door.  
"Then why don't you tell us what the hell is going on?" Addison asked locking her jaw.  
"I don't give a shit who you are but i'd shut the hell up if i were you because no one is going to talk to my sister like that."Mia said walking through the office door.  
"All talk to her however i want and who the hell are you?" Addison yelled.  
"I'm the chief's wife and her sister, as well as head of Ped's." Mia said walking over to Jason and giving him a kiss.  
"Hey Baby." Jason said hugging her.  
"Hey sweetheart, know where's my name sake?"  
"She's in the other room with Letty i finally got the both down for their naps." I said sitting down on the couch.  
"Ok do you want me to let her sleep or go get her and check her out know?"  
"Just let her sleep while we deal with this and then will have you go check her out." Mark said wrapping his arms around me.

mark & meredith mark & meredith mark & meredith mark & meredith mark & meredith  
sorry i haven't updated lately my internet been down but all try to update sooner from now on and thank you all for you review. And i dont own any characters from greys anatomy


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i havent updated lattely i havnt had any internet but all be updating soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Meredith POV**  
"Who gives a crap if we wake the kids up or not i want to know what the hell is going on?" Christina said from her spot behind Derek.

"Why don't we all just calm down a little and talk these out like the adult we are." Richard said sitting down on the couch.

"No i want to know why the hell Meredith ran off with mark when she was supposed to be mine?" Derek hissed.

"First of all i hadn't been yours since you decided not to tell me that you were married and when i still wanted to be with you, you went and took her back and left me in the cold but when you finally realize you didn't want her you thought id just crawl back to you even that you both look nice and cozy know, But you know what i didn't need you then and i sure as hell don't need you now." I said storming out the room with tears in my eyes.

**Marks POV**  
"What the hell was that about?" Addison asked.

"What the hell do you think that was about you asshole of a husband destroyed her and i had to put her back together. So if you excuse me i need to go make sure my wife is okay?" I said walking towards the door.

"Wait Mark all go get her you stay here and explain how you both ended up here."Mia said walking out the door going the way Meredith had gone.

"Fine all tell you guys what you want to know but if anybody starts getting out of control I'm going to stop and kick you out of by office and only talk to you guys about the case were working on you got it and no getting load because theres no way I'm letting you wake up my kids." I said sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Fine just tell us already."

"Fine what do you guys want to know first?"

"How bout how you guys ended up here together?" Callie asked.

"It all started the day that Addison came to me saying that there was never going to be a chance for the two of us so that night i turned by resignation in to Richard and i was plaining on going back to New York the next day but me being me i wanted to drown in my sorrows i decided to go over to Joes and when i walked in i saw Meredith at the bar and just looking at her face i knew she was waiting for you to show up for you to chose her but i knew you weren't going to come because you rly never cared about anybody's feelings but your own." I said thinking back to the night i found Meredith sitting at that bar.

**Three years ago At Joe's**  
Walking threw the door of Joes i saw Meredith sitting at the bar wallowing into her glass.

"So you know he isn't going to show right?" I said sitting on the stole next to her.

"How would you know?" She asked looking up at me.

"Because i've known him since we were kids no matter how much he doesn't want to he'll fight to the end to make it work." I said taking a drink of my scotch.

"Yea and she decided to sleep with his best friend, but she still thinks she's better then me because she didn't sleep with a married man and i did but no one wants to realize that i never knew, till she showed up here asking if i was the slutty intern that was sleeping with her husband."

"You want to know a secret?" I asked looking over at here.

"Sure why Not." She said downing another shot.

"I Didn't mean to sleep with her. I went over there to tell her once again that Derek wouldn't be home for another anniversary dinner that she spent all day cooking for them she just looked so broken. Contrary to what other people believe i didn't do it to hurt either of them i did it to make her happy she was and still is one of my closes friends in my opinion but i couldn't just keep watching her waist away and if i could get that spark back in her eye even just for a minute i was going to do anything i could." I said never looking up from his drink.

"You know your a lot more deep then people give you credit for. But if you didn't love her then why'd you come all these way from New York." She asked finally looking up at me.

"I didn't come here for her i came to try to make things right with the only family i've ever had."

"So hows that going?"

"I'm leaving for New York tomorrow night. How do you think it's going?"

"Well since he's not going to show why don't we have a night of no regrets?" She asked calling Joe over and asking for two Tequila shots.

"Not like we have anything to lose." I said downing the shot.

**Present Marks POV**  
"So you really didn't come to Seattle for me?" Addison asked sitting beside derek.

"No i went to try to fix things with the person i thought of as a brother."

Meredith&MarkMeredith&MarkMeredith&MarkMredith&Mar kMeredith&Mark

Finally heres a new chapter. Will update soon and i still dont own any of the greys anatomy character's.


End file.
